Multiversial Scribe Council
This page exists for Users to write down their ideas for future plots and story ideas- to keep track of our works, and the possible paths we may take in the future concerning our characters and worlds. General Ideas / "What Ifs?" *'Emotional War' - an idea concerning the Emotion Secrets and some of the emotion-based Absolutes, central to the plot would be the Emotions finding "hosts" (heroes and villains) to wage thei war, with each faction having a different goal.. the main antagonists could be War/Revival or Misery or perhaps a Paradox. *'Deus Ex Machina' - an idea concerning Perfection and a whole bunch of tech-based heroes / villains (SIM, Malovus, Secret of Technology, Adam Man, Authority, Techno-Freak, Metal Wraiths, Cyclones etc) : the basic plot being how these tech-users try and unite with the common goal of defeating Perfection. *'Villains: The End '- an apocalyptic alternate-reality (perhaps a one-shot or limited series) showing a final confrontation to the death with an incarnation of Voice, hinted at being the end of the Villains Lore (or at least the final conflict on Earth). *'Dark Skies '- a crossover between mainstream Villains Multiverse and The Alliance set shortly after Warcry and involving the Greys finding a portal to the mainstream Earth, where they start taking advantage of Earth's weakened defences to abduct humans: this results in heroes (maybe some villains) pursuing and in turn meeting the Alliance as well as a cosmic "debate" between the Ascended Masters and the Villains Multiverse's own cosmic hierarchy (Secrets / Absolutes). *'War of Kings' - a story involving attempts by a faction of Wonderland citizenry to establish a new Monarchy on Earth following the Shift and how they are being manipulated by the spirit of Equinox into ensuring his rebirth on Avalon as well as his first attempted invasion of mainstream Earth. *'Imperfect' - an idea being looked into on a female clone of Adam Man known as Eve, who is seen as "imperfect" due to developing individuality and compassion - fleeing for her life she is met with hate and fear by many yet is taken in by a less hostile force that starts training her, Eve continually feels conflicted as to what her "destiny" is, being the "daughter" of Adam Man. *'To Wake the Dreamer..' - an idea for what would definitely be the pinnacle of our many cosmic adventures in which a select group of heroes finally make contact with the Dreamer (aka God), yet the consequences are far more than they could ever imagine as even the brief moment of contact causes the Dreamer to stir, resulting in multiple "what if?" scenarios as the Multiverse starts destabilizing.. ultimately they must make a deal with several powerful entities to "reverse the clock", erasing the events that led up to their meeting with the Dreamer (along with their memories). Deathwalker 13000 Characters *Karma **Karma's Tale - a series depicting Karma as she trains to be a full-fledged Balance-Keeper under the guidance of the Council of Balance. Will end only around a month before The Shadow of Death. **Needs to do a crossover with Sangria. **Possible story with Ruichi and Thirteen all together. *Ruichi & Nebula **A reboot of The Phoenix Enigma. **A reboot of Supernova. **'Terminal' - A story that takes a glimpse into Ruichi's troubled mind and past as he must find a way to break a secret to his beloved Nebula that he's kept for many years- a secret that could be fatal for him. *Almagest **'Almagest's Tale' - A story describing Almagest's motives and actions throughout the history of the Multiverse, and his relationship with Nova. *Thirteen **A reboot of Unfeeling Numbers, featuring Thirteen, Malovus, Seven, and Three. *Saber **Possible series with Violet Dawn. **If not a series, the two characters will appear together in other stories. *Violet Dawn **Will possibly be modifying the character's origins slightly. *Nova **A story explaining her origins, her daughter Solstice, and exactly why she loathes Almagest. *Xidnew and Mist **'The All-Crystal Saga' Tidbits to consider (mini-spoilers): *Malovus vs. Karma *Possible redemption of Seven Inferno Pendragon *Time Wars - a massive crossover event dealing with alternate realities / time-lines, the main antagonists will be a revived Arodnap, Inferno Pendragon II and Nanny. *Kane to become a more "neutral" antagonist as of Era II, though still dangerous and by no means redeemed he will focus more on his goal of creating / "ruling" over Party World and trying to raise his "family" than multiversal destruction. *Midnight Society series begins. *Freedom-Striker / Liberator series will end with the birth of their child, Riot. *the Pendragon series will come to an end in Shadow of The Red Queen and merge with Wonderland for Sangria series. *At Err series to begin in earnest, merge with SIM series - ultimately the invasion leads into Time Wars. *Cyclones will continue to evolve, possible merging with Metal Wraiths (decided upon a small faction of Cyclones becoming infected by the Metal Wraiths, more models added for events yet to be completed) *Equinox and Watchers to make more appearances, Atlantis and Hildaland also set to return: introduction of the Kelpies and a sunken ship with connection to the elder-beasts found in Tall Man mythos. *Kaosa to return as the leader of new Midnight Dragon-Flight, with the Twilight Dragon-Flight under the command of Ratatosk's son, Skirl. *the first Superhuman War is to be waged - with Warmonger, Adam Man and Oath all pulling strings for different agendas. *a possible series to be made concerning the characters originally thought-up in Toys - perhaps incorporating elements of Wonderland or similar. Thesecret1070 *Possibly a Revival/War alongside Warmonger story... Possibly (could be an interesting crisis event, "Total War" perhaps? Warminger and Revival/War could be manipulated by something like Oblivion, Evil or maybe even Ignis / Nanny (Time Wars crossover (?) ) *A revival of Irreconcileable *A remake of Total Control, to be much better than the old version, since some people are gone, it will require other characters *An eventual break-off story of Olivia leaving her sisters Scyllia, to avoid her constant abuse, and having her meet up with a character she could find as a role-model Queen Misery *Siren series begins - linked to Midnight Society and showing Alpha as an active force for the first time since Shadow of Death - (the "Old Man") *Absolutes and Secrets to possibly become more unified as a "group" to try and cope as Misery apparently "dies" in Shadow of Death - the "group" working to try and find out who (or what) is going to inevitably give birth to a mortal that will, in time, replace Misery as the new Absolute of emotional suffering. (Necessary Evil) *Pathos and Night Owl series to begin in earnest, Pathos may temporarily gain control of her "true" power. *Berrypaw and Sharptooth to become regular "guest stars" in several of my works, leading up to a Great Trickster Race in which all trickster-characters (heroes and villains) are pitted in a cosmic race to create the "ultimate" prank by none other than Eris, the Greek goddess of chaos. *despite Misery's "death" many of her lesser aspects still exist and Evil is active, including a cult surfacing in At Err (heavily suggesting she is not dead at all, the "birth" of a mortal body possibly part of an unrevealed plan).. the Outsiders are to get an "upgrade" as they switch loyalties and join Evil's Legions. Little-Red *Wonderland series to climax in Shadow of the Red Queen, characters and locations to "merge" with the "real world" - with fairy tale characters / places becoming part of Sangria's series, the Yōkai are also going to become more active on Earth as a result - a link between the Yōkai world and Wonderland is revealed as a result: Wonderland itself set to become completely annexed into Realm of Madness. *possible series centered around Maria, both during and after her service to Avalon. *as a result of the events above many Wonderland characters will have new goals / appearances to fit with the "real world": for example Gepetto will be the leader of a toy factory (in secret a war-factory) and become more focused on individual power/wealth than his previous madness (see below), the Resistance may become government agents (alongside Agent Red), other characters to be determined. *the shift in Wonderland mythos will also run into Time Wars, with Gepetto aiding Nanny in abducting superhuman children - reverting to his old ways and allowing Hatter access to the "real world". *the cosmic wolf-goddess known as Amarok is to have more influence over Red/Carmine - however after a crisis event (not yet named) Red will return as an anti-villain.. though due to her terrorist activities as Carmine she will be distrusted by the world at large and take on the name of Red Hood. *Red Hood to become the mentor of several new Wonderland characters, Sangria will mentor another faction and Whitepaw will be the mentor of another - all three factions have different goals to deal with the shift in mythos: Red Hood seeks to ensure Wonderland citizens are protected by any means and keep an advantage over humanity and other species, Sangria seeks co-existence and Whitepaw seeks neither co-existence nor dominance so much as the protection of youths (ironically, through abduction if necessary). *Nightfall series to continue - will crossover with many other titles. *the return of Alice Heart in The Shift signals a great change in the course of the Wonderland mythos as the first Monarch regains her memories and starts to aid Sangria against the forces of the Hatter. Betwixt *The Last Laugh will start once Children At Play is over and shall introduce Slapstick and the Half-Toons, it will also pave the way to Toon Wars as Betwixt becomes intent on having Half-Toons work for him - by force if necessary.. Artist is to play a role in this story. *Toon Wars will start after the Last Laugh and mark the last major conflict with Betwixt, who will try to conquer both the "real" world and the Land of Nowhere - Artist will also play a role in this story and it will lead to a massive revelation in the form of Betwixt being a host of The Presence (the true source of his madness). *following Toon Wars Betwixt will become an anti-hero and his relationship with Suzie will rekinled, the Betwixt Empire will be taken over by Suzie and Betwixt Jr. and become less of a threat to Toons or mainstream reality: however they will still clash with the Wasteland Resistance (who will become much more antagonistic, especially Baby). *following the events of Toon Wars there will be a series based around the entire Betwixt cast, continuing the mythos - the series shall be called Tales of Nowhere. *The Immortals series will crossover with a few Toon-era characters and concepts, allowing some unique looks at popular genres of old such as the Roaring Twenties, the Swinging Sixties and possibly even a World War II story. *Sugar is going to become a recurring antagonist - with possible crossover material with The Immortals (which may change her in ways few would see coming..). Crossovers Established *(Deathwalker 13000 & Thesecret1070): Chaos is completely destroyed and sent to Divok-Kilon, Hero to be Andromeda.) *(Little-Red & Queen Misery): Guard Dog versus Pathos series, part of the Superhuman War saga (era 2). Potential *A three-part Karma and Sangria crossover, taking ideas from Dream House and Crimson scenarios. *Kane and Nova appearing as ambassadors of Party World in The Alliance, Brotherhood of Suns, and/or some other cosmic alliance. *Seren Crwydryn and Smyicr are brothers and both work for Darkness, Seren can't bring himself to do Darkness' work. Smyicr calls him a coward because he won't follow through with responsibilities. Seren calls Smyicr a coward for blindly following Darkness' orders, and calls Darkness a coward for still being "evil" despite hating it. Projects *Nemesis to be restarted following an unfortunate crash - game will be revamped and the storyline altered somewhat from the original draft. *a playable prologue game for Nemesis is also in the works. *a possible Nebula game is in the early stages - shall be lighter in tone than most other projects. *a Pendragon game is in the early stages. *a D&D style Villains game is in VERY early stages. Category:Important